The Unrequited Things
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: It's something 'they' should of know for years, only to find out 1 years and a half later that--- But when emotions run high, can they accept things of how they turned out or can they save their friend in time? and war is just creeping around the corner


**AN:** :**D this isn't a yaoi… but I would love to see who you wish she was paired up to be x3 NOT AN OC!!! But not really gonna fallow Canon pairings… either**

**Log 01:**** Who would of thought?**

_The War was over, but the Vice Foreign Minster Relena Peacecraft had a long way to go before real peace could be made… but at lest there were no war yet. While that was true, many people still signed up to be Soldiers, as the Gundam Soldiers were unknown of location, but not as-if people knew the Gundam soldier by glance. This was the downfall of Relena Peacecraft as the ESUN started to lose hope in the Vice- Foreign Minster but the Vice Foreign Minster would not budge._

_Her top agent Heero Yuy had not change to little to at all, as he watched his ex-Queen continue with her speech. He stood in a more formal look as he stood in the Parliament room as he wore a tuxedo. His emerald eyes did not blink as he observe the ground around him._

Trowa couldn't help but chuckle as he watch the hopeless feud from the living room. He was staying with Catherine, like before and could help but wonder if he should take the invite that Quatre made for him and so that they could all meet again. But Heero had rejected it, saying he was too busy and Trowa had diffuclty not believing him… unless… he'd believed he was 'too busy'.

"Hey! Trowa what'ya watching?" Catherine said as she brought down some drinks, he shrugged and said "Only another meeting between ESUN." Though the war was over, he and everybody else were still in the aftermath, He knew they meant good but like the other Gundam soldiers, he could get himself out of the moment.

But he was moving on, like them all… Maxwell and Hilde were finally going out from what he heard (not that really cared but he heard it somehow) and were working in L2 as mechanists. Wufei was a full time Preventer as Heero, unlike him were he took a part-time Preventer job if possible and work with the Circus most of the time. Quatre Raberba Winner was a multimillionaire business leader of his family's company and could do practically everything. Quatre and Relena worked together to bring peace to the world, but a lot people still thought it impossible and Heero and Trowa had once spoken their thoughts about the subjected and they both admit they do not believe in revolution but Heero said "At lest their peace for now, right? Better than nothing." He had no answer for that but from Heero's point of view was very easy to understand… he nearly died for this world, but for what if he let Relena died?

Trowa blinked as he saw Heero in the background looking at indifferent as before.

He got up from the couch and said "Hilde, is it alright if I go to L1?" Cetherine shrugged with a smile and said "If I said 'no' you'd go anyway…. But yeah… the Circus will be fine." He smiled slightly to her before getting he stuff and started to get ready for tomorrow.

..--…--..-.- .--..--. ..--..--. …---.. ..--..---

While waiting at the airport, wearing his long sleeved green sweater and plain light brown pants. While holding his rolling briefcase he began to go onto the plane and sat in his sit as the American long braided boy sat beside him smiling and said "Hey Trowa." Trowa moved his eyes to see the boy was wearing his cap and responded "How come you in L3, Duo?" He turned to him and said "Because I love you and I couldn't wait to confess it to you."

Silence filled the word before Trowa narrowed his eyes and said coldly "I'm Bi not a complete gay and you're the one to talk… Many mistake you as a girl." Duo laugh to himself anfd said "But a lot of girls drop dead for me… or been…killed by Hilde…." He finished in pure fear.

Rolling his eyes Trowa began to take out his magazine of Life and began to read.

Duo slanted his head near Trowa's back and said "Why are you reading a girl made magazine… you know it half of it made of love ways or maku-up and let's not forget dress up!" Trowa continued to ignore him as he smirked before saying "Well… out of all the magazines, This one has the lest chance of giving wrong information of the ESUN ideas, what is happening of miss Relena (but of course a bit exaggerated) and any real info of if we've been found."

Duo 'ahed' before saying "Your joking right?" Trowa turned to him and said "Why would I read it then?" Duo looked Trowa in the face and after a clear moment of silence he said as he blink "Because you like cross-dressing…?" Trowa simply stared.

After 10 hours of flight they finally arrived to a full airport, but they finally spotted their group as Quatre held the sign for them and walked towards them as he notice Wufei looking angry as always. "Hey! Wu-man what's you been doing?" Wufei glared at the American pilot and said "Stop calling me 'wu-man' 'Wu-y' or any of you stupid nicknames!" Trowa blinked with a blank face and though 'At lest he stopped yelling.' Quatre smiled at him and Trowa couldn't help but smiled back as they bother said their hellos.

They started to go in the limo and sat their quietly while once in a while commented something about the war.

The mini-mansion was beautiful large than a normal house but really small comparing to the mansions they've been too. As they walked to the main entrance Quatre began to explain "Trowa you floor in the 3rd floor on the east side right after the first 4 doors, Duo yours in on the west side after the first 2 doors and Wufei yours in right beside Duo's. Relena and Heero will be busy so we may want to met them at work if we hope to get a guy's night out!" he smiled happily.

"WOOHOO! I love you, Quatrie! These house always kick ass! Did you get me my fav counsel on earth?!?!" Duo screamed (mush to everybody displeasure) happily as he began to jump.

In an unsure voice Quatre said "The PS X-540?" Duo just pumped his arms into the air and said "YES you finally did it!" Trowa narrowed his eyes on Duo and thought 'he force you to buy games for him?!' and was about to speak before Quatre stopped him, shaking his head he said "It's alright… it's going to be a very long time anyway." Wufei grunted and said "Don't spoil him… he'll keep asking you for stuff, you know that don't you?" Quatre sighed and said "It's already too late for that… This is my first time actually getting him this counsel." Wufei put his hand on his face.

The days passed uneventful as they found it hard to get in contact with Relena and Heero who were always in the meetings between the colonies.

But after the 10th day they finally got a hold of them or better yet Heero as they entered the military unit, which was owned by the Preventers. He was in his normal dark green top and brown shorts as he walked through the halls of the steel like building. It was Duo who saw him as he called for the Perfect Soldier whom looked at them coolly as he turned to him.

Heero not even showing happiness or any type of emotion in their present said uninterestedly "Hello."

Duo looked at Heero and said smugly "So you've missed us?" as he put his arm on Heero's shoulder whom closed his eyes in distressed saying "If you don't get off me, I'll k-" Duo rolled his eyes and said "Kill you." Finishing Heero's sentence. Who only looked in the same poker faces as before and said "I wasn't going to say that… but believe what you wish."

"It's great to finally see you though!" Quatre said happily as his innocent glaze looked at him. Heero nodded and said "I'm emancipated for the while, so I guess after today I can." We blinked and Duo smirked and said slyly "Why can you be free today?! Heh.." Heero blinked and stared. Before he could respond a 20 year old man, in a white jacket with blue outlining as well as pants, he had dark aqua blue hair and eyes.

He walked over to Heero and said "Hey, Heero! So you ready to go out?"

Duo backed away and said "You're his friend?" The guy looked up at us and said "'He'….?" Then laugh and fell on the his knees and hands and said "I'm I the only one who knows?!" As he stood there in self pity, Wufei growled and said "What does he mean? Your gay?!" The guy cried out even more and Heero shrugged and said "No." None of the Gundam pilots could figure it out… if he wasn't gay and that wasn't his friend…

The guy got back up and sighed before saying "Heero… these were the guys you'd talked about?" Heero turned his head and said with a shrugged "Yes." As-if he was going to cry, he asked "You got to be kidding me… They're your best friends, aren't they?" Heero blinked in a hint of confusion and said "Who said that? They're my allies from the war." Duo twitched at this and said "We've got to be more than that Heero. We save the god damn world together."

Ignoring the American, the young man said "You mean they don't know we're going out?" Heero said "Affirmative. But it's not all that important." Getting g frustrated Duo said "Can you just tell us, what's going on?!" The guy sighed sand said as he put bother his arms on Heero's shoulder and said "I'm Ryuo Higurashi and this is my girlfriend, Heero Yuy." 'girlfriend?!' They all thought at the same time, before Duo turned to her and said "Your joking, right?" The guy turned his eyes the other way and said "I don't fuck guys… so I'm sure I'm not kidding."

We just all stared at him-her…

Now this was interesting.

..-..-.

.

.

**AN: well this only the beginning and sorry for the shortest chapter ever! :D I just like that idea as Heero as a girl.**

**To bad there may be grammar errors and OH my god DX I just wrote the worse descriptions ever TT-TT…I just jumped.**

**Anyway if any of you want this to continue, just comment and who would you think be the perfect boy friend for the perfect soldier XD Please check the polls.**

**PS: This fic sucks, but worth trying.**


End file.
